


Mármol

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [13]
Category: Actor RPF, American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Seduction, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Una noche en un bar gay, un encuentro entre dos desconocidos y una invitación a algo inesperado.





	Mármol

La música era tan intensa que apenas se podían oír las voces aun hablándose al oído. Pero no importaba, la gente no iba allí para hablar. Todos iban allí con otro objetivo en mente. Los cuerpos se restregaban sudorosos unos contra otros. No importaba quién fuera, un cuerpo era un cuerpo. Altos, bajos, delgados, musculosos. Todos con pollas presionando contra pantalones ajustados. Evan no era una excepción a nada de esto. Bailaba en medio de la pista entre dos cuerpos a los que no se molestó en ponerles rostro. Había una insistente polla presionando contra su raja y otra contra su paquete. Ambos hombres eran más anchos de hombros que él, por su complexión delgada tendía a atraer a esta clase de hombres, aunque ninguno se le resistía si quería. Pero ellos no eran lo que estaba buscando esa noche, eran solo un pasatiempo, tenía algo diferente en mente.

Encontró lo que buscaba en la barra, sentado en un taburete con una cerveza en la mano. Parecía nervioso, inseguro, pero su rostro era maravillosamente perfecto. Su mandíbula cuadrada, sus pómulos marcados, su nariz recta, sus labios carnosos, sus ojos... Dylan iba a adorarlo. Ignorando sus quejas, se escabulló de los dos hombres que estaban tan pegados a él que parecían a punto de fundirse y se dirigió hacia aquel desconocido. Se apoyó en la barra frente a él y le dedicó su encantadora sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre él y susurró en su oído, sus labios rozando su oreja.

—¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

El hombre asintió, sus mejillas ruborizándose ligeramente. O eso parecía, era difícil de distinguir con las luces de la discoteca. Evan colocó una mano sobre su rodilla y se acercó un poco más.

—¿Y querrías ir a alguna otra parte?

Solo una mirada de sus profundos ojos negros y fue suficiente para atraparlo.

—Claro...

Evan lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la discoteca. El hombre lo siguió hasta su coche como hipnotizado (lo estaba, o al menos se encontraba en un estado muy similar) y no preguntó nada antes de subirse a su coche.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Evan mientras conducía.

—Ian, m-me llamo Ian—respondió aún con nervios.

Evan se preguntaba si esta era su primera vez yendo a casa de un desconocido o incluso su primera vez con un hombre. Eso sería delicioso.

—Encantado, Ian. Yo soy Evan—colocó una mano sobre su muslo y lo acarició suavemente, rozando a veces con los dedos su entrepierna.

No hubo más conversación, no era necesaria. Ambos sabían a lo que iban o al menos Ian creía saberlo, en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

Llegaron a una antigua mansión en una zona donde las demás casas parecían vacías. La casa tenía tres plantas con vidrieras en todas las ventanas y paredes de piedra oscura, recubierta por enredaderas en la parte inferior. El jardín que la rodeaba era frondoso pero descuidado, casi salvaje. Tenía un aire lúgubre en la noche, tan solo una luz en una de las ventanas en la última planta.

—¿Vives aquí?—preguntó Ian al salir del coche.

—Sí, con alguien más. Ahora te lo presento.

Evan lo guió por los pasillos de suelos de madera que crujían casi a cada paso.

—Tengo que confesar que no te he traído aquí para follarte—comentó con una sonrisa y sonrió aún más cuando le vio ponerse tenso—. Mi compañero es un arista y siempre está buscando modelos para sus obras. Bueno, yo los busco por él. Creo que vas a encantarle.

—¿Qué clase de artista?—preguntó curioso o tal vez con algo de desconfianza.

—Ahora lo verás.

Abrió la puerta de la única habitación iluminada en la mansión. Era también la más grande, con ventanas en tres de las paredes y prácticamente vacía. Había un diván rojo al fondo, una mesa con un bloque de mármol y varios utensilios y una banqueta frente a ella en la que había sentado un hombre de espaldas a ellos. No llevaba camisa y podían ver su musculosa espalda y brazos bajo la luz de múltiples lámparas.

—Dylan, mira lo que te traigo—Evan se acercó a él, llevándose de la mano a Ian.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y con sus intensos ojos azules analizó minuciosamente el rostro de Ian, casi como si fuera un cirujano plástico. La barba de varios días cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero podían distinguirse atractivos y muy masculinos rasgos bajo ella.

—Me gusta. Siéntate allí—le ordenó con tono brusco, indicando el diván—. Ponte cómodo pero con la cabeza recta mirando hacia mí.

Dylan no esperó a que obedeciera, cogió de nuevo sus herramientas y continuó tallando el bloque de mármol que con mucha imaginación podía suponerse que sería un busto. Evan le dio un suave empujón en la espalda a su invitado y Ian se dirigió al diván. No sabía por qué lo hacía, por qué accedía a ser su modelo, ni siquiera sabía si le pagarían por ello, pero era difícil resistirse a esos dos atractivos hombres. Se sentó en el diván y mantuvo la cabeza recta como le habían ordenado.

Por algún motivo no se sorprendió cuando Evan se arrodilló entre las piernas de Dylan y le desabrochó el pantalón. Comenzó a chupársela como si aquella fuera su rutina. Dylan ni siquiera apartó su atención del bloque de mármol, no parecía interesado en absoluto. Sabía lo maleducado que podía resultar, pero Ian no podía apartar los ojos de ellos y, después de todo, eran ellos quienes se estaban exhibiendo ante él voluntariamente. El sonido del cincel contra el mármol y la boca de Evan chupando aquella polla eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban.

La luz del sol comenzó a entrar por las ventanas y Ian se dio cuenta de que debían de haber pasado horas, pero ni siquiera se había percatado del paso del tiempo. Evan seguía de rodillas frente a Dylan, no parecía cansarse nunca y el escultor no parecía afectado por sus esfuerzos. Ian sí que estaba afectado, su polla presionaba contra sus ajustados pantalones y resultaba doloroso. Quería poder tener esa boca para aliviarse, pero no estaba seguro de si era una posibilidad.

—Es suficiente—declaró Dylan, rompiendo por primera vez el silencio.

—¿Puedo ocuparme de nuestro modelo entonces?—preguntó Evan, incorporándose con seductores movimientos. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran seductores, el tono de su voz también sin importar lo que dijera, siempre parecía estar insinuando algo, incluso la expresión de su rostro era lasciva.

—Adelante.

Ian no tenía duda de qué significaba aquello. Era su turno. Aunque no podía imaginarse de hasta qué punto llegaría.

Evan se acercó a él, moviendo sus caderas de forma hipnótica con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus labios hinchados después de haberla estado chupando durante horas. Se quitó la ropa frente a él, mostrando su piel pálida y su cuerpo musculoso pero aún delicado. Era hermoso, de una forma casi inhumana, como si él mismo fuera una estatua de mármol. Y aquellos ojos parecían tragarte por completo.

Ian reaccionó cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos fueron a las caderas del chico (porque era un chico, no podía tener más de dieciocho, tal vez veinte años. Realmente esperaba que no fuera menor) y acarició su suave piel mientras Evan le desabrochaba los pantalones. No dudó un segundo en empalarse en su polla erecta. Un delicioso gemido salió de su boca y Ian sintió que podía correrse solo con aquel sonido. Pero no lo hizo. Evan comenzó a follarse con su verga, agarrándose a sus hombros para poder hacerlo con más fuerza, más rápido.

Era tan intenso que a Ian le costaba respirar, estaba sudando y sentía su corazón palpitando con demasiada rapidez. Tenía que pararlo, necesitaba que fuera más lento, necesitaba un descanso, pero cuando fue a hablar no tenía fuerzas para que las palabras salieran. Intentó mover los brazos, pero tampoco pudo. Era como si le estuviera absorbiendo toda su energía, iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Evan observó la luz dejar los ojos del hombre. Cada vez había menos vida que absorber hasta que no quedó nada. Gimió con satisfacción y se levantó, sacando el miembro ya flácido de su interior. El cuerpo inerte de Ian cayó hacia un lado en el diván y Evan lo colocó para que su cabeza estuviera recta. Su expresión se había congelado en una de puro placer y fue en ese momento cuando Dylan comenzó a esculpir sus rasgos, era esa la expresión que quería capturar en su busto.

—Buen trabajo—comentó sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

—Ha sido un placer—respondió Evan, tumbándose en el diván con las piernas sobre el regazo del cadáver.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
